Mysterious 'For some reason, That kind of ....'
MYSTERIOUS 'FOR SOME REASON, THAT KIND OF....' CHAPTER 23 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Episode 9, "Mysterious 'Kind of....' " ) Summary Urabe wakes up tired, in a sour mood, and with really messy hair. So when Urabe comes to school with her hair still messy, Oka redoes her hair into Twin Tails. Such is the reaction to it, that seemingly everybody is now interested in her. With her bangs now off of her face, she can see so much better, and becomes a terror at girls volleyball. That afternoon on the walk home, Tsubaki asks that Urabe not wear her hair in that hairstyle anymore. Perhaps sensing his jealousy, Urabe commands Tsubaki to mess up her hair, like it was when she first came into the classroom. The next day at lunchtime, Oka offers to redo her hair, but Urabe declines. Oka correctly guesses that Urabe does not want her to restyle her hair because of Tusbaki's jealousy. Urabe then messes up Oka's hair, causing Oka, later that day, to ask that Ueno mess up her hair, too. Both Urabe and Oka come to find out that 'for some reason, that kind of' playfullness of hair being messed up by their boyfriends, is a very erotic experience. Plot Riichi Ueshiba, the author, begins the chapter with this comment--- " Mornings are tough for girls, but what about this girl ? " Urabe wakes up even more tired than she was when she went to bed. It is a school day, but she is so tired, groggy, and her hair is messed up something awful. At school, Urabe is wearing a neat, clean school uniform, but her hair is a real mess, as Tsubaki notices. However, he keeps his thoughts to himself. Oka notices, too, but gives voice to her thoughts, and offers to restyle Urabe's hair in an unused classroom, before classes start. Oka borrows a hair dryer from a girl named Hatano, and gives Urabe a little girl's hair style called Twin Tails. Coming back to class, Urabe is quite the attention magnet, with even Yajima commenting favorably on how see now looks. At the day's combined PE class, the girls volleyball match is dominated by Urabe; with her bangs gone from her eyes, she can see things so much better. The boys 'see' so much better, too, with many outright ogling at Urabe, much to the chagrin of Tsubaki. On their walk home, jealousy rears it's ugly head, as a jealous Tsubaki requests that Urabe return to her previous hair style that covers her face. When asked 'Why?', Tsubaki is at a loss for words, although he guiltily thinks to himself that he does not want Urabe showing her face, and how cute she really is. Without saying much, Urabe surprisingly asks Tsubaki to mess up her hair in a very erotic fashion. She then says that she will not wear Twin Tails anymore. As they continue their walk home, Urabe casually mentions " for some reason, that kind of " feels good to have her hair messy. So she liked him teasing her hair, Tsubaki hypothesizes in his mind, and " for some reason, that kind of " action on his part feels really erotic ! The next day, at lunchtime, Oka offers to do Urabe's hair again, only to have Urabe twice refuse her efforts. Oka correctly surmises that Tsubaki's jealously about her wearing Twin Tails has influenced her to decline. A quick drool taste from Urabe to Oka confirms Oka's suspicion that something erotic has also happened between the two. Urabe even demonstrates that is the case by messing up Oka's hair herself, and then mentioning how 'good' it felt when Tsubaki did it to her. Oka is duly impressed, so much so that on their walk home, Oka asks Ueno to mess up her hair in the same fashion. Ueno does so, with both of them coming to realize the erotic and kinky nature of what they are doing. Oka states, after her glasses become fogged up, that " for some reason, that kind of " feels so, so good, and soon realizes the depth of experimentation with mature playfullness that Tsubaki and Urabe are experiencing. Category:Chapters